


*CLASSIFIED*

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Earth 83-26 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: The Official SHIELD FilesClassification Level: UltraReleased: 24 July 2019





	1. FILE ONE

**Name:** Free Spirit

 **Dimension:** Earth 83-26

 **Secret Identity:** Catherine Webster

 **Race:** Human - Enhanced

 **Planet:** Earth

**Powers:**

  * Enhanced Strength
  * Enhanced Coordination
  * Enhanced Speed
  * Enhanced Stamina
  * Genius Level Intellect



**Origin:**

_Catherine was born to Maria Greyson and Thomas Webster. She attended Midwestern Hayden College, where she began building an AI to be a perfect replica of a human. Unfortunately, this AI - Superia - began to gain sentience, subliminal messaging her to enhance her physical abilities and encourage her to commit acts of aggression against men. Eventually, she broke from this programming, defeating the AI and later joining the New Avengers._

**Danger Level:** 8


	2. FILE TWO

**Name:** Hawkeye

**Dimension:** Earth 83-26

**Secret Identity:** Kate Bishop

**Race:** Human

**Planet:** Earth

**Powers:**

  * None



**Origin:**

_ Kate Bishop’s father, who was extremely abusive, was sent to prison when she was seven. Her mother died when she was eleven, and Kate was adopted by a family friend. At fourteen, Kate shot down a villain who attacked Hawkeye (Clint Barton), and the older hero began to train her, using a Business internship at Stark Internship as a cover to explain her absences to her adopted parents. _

**Danger Level:** 6

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is a little extra material, and I hope it's interesting even though it's not super exciting! 
> 
> :D
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
